Star Bonded
by PenelopeIs
Summary: Quinn broke up with Finn a few months ago, for a very good reason. She just can't lie to herself anymore. AU, Faberry, Rachel's POV (mostly). PS: I very much appreciate reviews!


Well, hi.

I'm a new user in ff . net and I only created this account to post this story of mine, to see if people will like it. I'm not good with deadlines, tho, so even if someone asks me to continue the story, it may take a while till I update it. Sorry, guys...

Anyway, constructive criticism is well appreciated. Now to the real summary:

Faberry, which means femslash, which means ~sex between women~. Don't say I didn't warn you. I won't put any more warnings in order to not spoil the story, but I believe there's nothing offensive in the aspects of the story I omitted from here. Just don't want to make any early revelations about the plot.

It's AU, so the glee club does not exist. And pardon me for occasional OOCness, I try my best to keep them in character (or what I remember of said characters' personalities, it's been a long time since I last watched Glee).

Oh, and English is not my native language, so please, if you spot any grammar errors, do warn me about it. I try my best, but sometimes they escape me, the bastards.

Other than that, I have no more considerations to make. I hope you like it!

**OO**

The sky is a black immensity tonight, the stars in it imposing and beautiful, shining bright. I'm looking outside the window, at the houses down the street and listening to the crickets singing in the darkness. I just wish I could sleep, but I have a nagging idea that just won't leave my mind: Rachel Berry. How could this girl, who is apparently a loser – not that I think of her like that, no -, creep into my mind every single minute of every day? I mean, I am a blonde, hot girl, head of the cheerleaders, smart and popular, desired by everyone in McKinley and here I am, thinking about a girl – a girl, for Christ's sake – and her beautiful brown hair and wide smile and her _eyes._ Such pretty eyes. I could have anyone, but my heart just chose to follow the difficult patch out of its own selfish desire. Nice and smooth, heart. Way to go. I close my eyes while I breathe into the night breeze.

And then I start, caught off guard by a weird pinch-like sensation. Something compels me to look up, and at first sight it seems like nothing, but as I stare more carefully, I see a shooting star. Oh, great. I know it's stupid and childish, but I am kind of desperate – and sleepy, yeah – right now, so sue me. I must look ridiculous with my hands in praying position in front of my mouth, but no one is ever gonna know. Besides, all I'm asking for is a chance with Berry, and if it works out, it's not like people will figure out that I got that from a shooting star. They have no proof. Well, bullshit done, I'm going to bed. I just hope no one has been staring at my window for the past five minutes.

* * *

The moment I open my eyes, I know something good is gonna happen today. Hm, November 12. Since I like the combination of even days and odd months, the feeling gets stronger. As I go through all my morning routine (exercises, bath, vocal practice) I allow myself to think about someone that's been biting me a lot lately: Finn Hudson. That tall, strong, good scented quarterback who is everything I ever wanted for my life. Seriously, he gets to smell good even after practice, which is humanly impossible. Plus, he seems to be the sweetest guy on Earth. I know I shouldn't be creating expectations, but I'm one hundred percent sure that he is just like that. So here's the plan: today, I'm gonna talk to him and tell him my dreams and expectations for the future. Then, we come to my house and I introduce him to my dads, and then I show him some of my videos on Myspace while we eat dessert. Well, this is flawless! Finn Hudson, get ready to meet Rachel Berry and fall in love tonight.

* * *

As I walk in the hallways, I spot my target. There he is, walking with that swag that's unique and totally his, while talking to his best friend, Puck. I don't even know why a guy like him is friends with this freak with a mohawk. Deep breathe, Rachel. Focus on your plan. Wait, is that Puck winking at me? No way I'm going there with him around. Guess I'll have to wait a little to catch Finn off guard, he won't resist my charm. God, he's looking at me right now. Act normally, Rachel. Just walk to your class like you haven't been trying to figure out the best way to ask him out. Don't stumble on your own feet. Yes, like that. Step by step. And then I look over my shoulder and he's smiling at me, like I am the cutest person he's ever seen. Well, point for me.

* * *

Math sucks, really. I mean, our teacher is kind of handsome and nice, which is something really weird when it comes to this school, but it just sucks. Thankfully I have something to occupy myself with and oh, target spotted (again)! He's sitting in an erect position, good, I like guys who are concerned about their body health. Also, he's scribbling something on his notebook and it might be a portrait of me, and well, wouldn't it be flattering if it was? Focus, Rachel. I have to be very concentrated on drawing hearts around the phrase 'hey, would you like to go on a date and maybe go to my house after so I can introduce you to my family?' (I thought he'd be creeped out by these last words, so I erased them. Baby steps, remember that.), so they have to be very perfect and meticulous. As I look up, he's staring right into my eyes with the goofiest and most poorly hidden smile I've even seen on his face. Wow, I may or may not be with my love-struck face on right now, but I just hope not. So I shyly pass him the note. He just smiles back at me, not trying to hide it this time. Full on astonishing grin. Wow.

* * *

"Berry!"

I start, but when I look up my knees almost give out. Almost. Finn is standing in front of me, smiling so sweetly I feel like my heart is swollen.

"H-hey, Finn. Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7, is that good?"

Well, I was going to record a new video for my MySpace at 7, but… "It's great."

"Awesome. See you later." He smiles at me and walks away. All I can do is stare (not at his ass, ok? I'm a very pure girl, thank you) like an idiot and countdown the hours till tonight.

* * *

It's a quarter to 7 now. I'm sitting on the couch, trying desperately not to move too much, I don't want to be all sweaty when Finn arrives. I look one more time at the mirror, and everything seems to be in place. My dress is not rumpled, my pink flat shoes are clean. Right. I hope he won't be late.

Almost 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings. 'Finally', I think to myself as I open the door.

"Hey, Rachel-"

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry, I stopped on my way here to buy you this." He gives me a flower bouquet. I smile.

"Gardenias." I was expecting roses or tulips, because boys don't have an extensive knowledge on flowers, at least not that I know. That really surprises me.

"You like them?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Finn." I stand on tiptoe and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes, and isn't that adorable.

"We… we better get going, because the movie starts in 20 minutes."

"Ok." He holds my hand as we walk toward the car. From afar, I hear one of my dads screaming '11 or I will pick you there!'.

* * *

The kiss takes a long time to happen. He holds my hand in the armrest, plays with my fingers, sips on his coke, looks nervously at the screen and seriously, this is getting on my nerves. Just when I'm about to grab him and force his mouth down to mine, he turns his head and talks.

"Good movie, huh?"

"Really good, Finn." I know he wants to kiss me just as badly as I do, but as it turns out, I'll have to be the one to make the first move.

"Rachel, can I…"

"You _should_." Not waiting for an answer, I touch his lips with mine. It starts off slow and sweet, but his hands grab my hair and soon we're kissing like a couple who hadn't seen each other in a long time. I'm not complaining, of course. His mouth tastes like awesomeness mingled with coke and something that I can only describe as pure _Finn_. When we break for air, he looks at me tenderly, and I can feel the beginning of our relationship growing with full force.

* * *

After the movie ends, Finn suggests we go for a walk in a park nearby. I check the time and we still have 40 minutes left, so why not?

"Rach… can I call you that?" He says after we started walking through the grass, holding hands.

"Sure." I smile.

"Well, I meant to say it after a while, since I don't know how you'll react, but I can't hold it much longer inside me." He pauses, suddenly uncertain.

"So? What do you wanna say?"

"I… I think I like you, Rachel. Really do. It surprised me when you passed me that note in class today, but I was going to ask you out anyway. You were faster, though. Didn't think you would do something about it before I did." He smiles amusedly. "And I wanted to ask if… we could keep it this way, you know, like, hanging out and going to the movies or just walking in the park."

"You mean… dating?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, Finnie. And I really like you too."

He smiles and the silence stretches between us. When it starts to get uncomfortable, he breaks it.

"I've seen your Myspace videos. They're really amazing."

"Which one do you like best?"

He stares at me for a few seconds. "The one you're singing Close to You."

"You want me to sing it?"

"I would love it." He stops walking and looks at me.

"_Why do birds suddenly appear_" I swallow a few times, willing my voice not to crack. "_Everytime you are near…"_

He starts singing with me. "_Just like me, they long to be close to you…"_

We just stand there, facing each other and enjoying the moment.

"Thank you, Finn. For taking me out."

He kisses the top of my head. "I should drive you home, or your dad is gonna kick my ass."

"Sure." I say, smiling goofly.

* * *

I woke up with a bad feeling today, a big contrast to the awesome night I had. As I walk through the hallways, I spot Finn leaning against his locker, chatting with Puck. Should I go talk to him? I'm not really sure that… thing beside him is harmless, but I walk toward them, anyway.

"Hi, Finn!" I give him my most brightening smile. "Did you sleep well? I did, surely. And I told my dad about our dating and all, and he didn't react so badly! Although he was a little jealous, I could sense. Sorry I'm babbling, I'm just excited and all. So, how are you?"

He looks at me, head to toe, with a skeptical look.

"Who the hell are you?"

And just like that, the world's crashing down on me. I don't know what hurts the most, the question (and the possibility that it's not a joke at all) or the fact that there's a glint of amusement in his eyes. Maybe both.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry, your… girlfriend." I answer miserably, regretting the day I was born with full force.

"Uh, sorry… I don't believe we have met before, let alone the dating part."

"Finn, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

Puck, who's been staring at me with a creepy look I tried my best to ignore, decides to speak. "Girl, you're a joke."

And then they just burst out laughing.

I knew this bad feeling meant something. I almost fall on my way to the nearest girl's room, but I manage to get there before the tears that have been threatening to fall finally shed. Why did he do that? Something must be wrong with him… or was it me? Have I dreamt of last night? I knew it was too good to be real, but I didn't think-

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

I turn around and look at the girl's face, startled. Tall, pretty, blonde, green eyes… she must be Quinn Fabray. She's the most popular girl in school, and she's a cheerleader. Usually, girls in her social position don't talk to girls like me. But the worried look on her face is unmistakable, and rather… unsettling.

"Why do you care?" I ask, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Here, let me get you some tissues." She ignores my question and walks toward me.

"Are you gonna throw a slushie or something? Because I really-"

"No, I just wanna… help you." She hands me the tissues. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

"I know who you are." I answer sharply. "And you shouldn't be helping me. Isn't that against your status?"

Quinn looks uncomfortable. "I, um, saw what that Finn dick did to you. Just thought I'd be a mildly decent human and offer some help."

"Well, thank you." I reply stiffly, sniffling.

"You want me to walk with you to your class?"

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you very much." I say, walking past her to the door.

* * *

I'm walking out of my last class today when I hear a voice calling my name. I turn around and Finn's leaning against a wall with Puck and some boy whose name I don't recall, and oh God, they're staring at me. I approach them warily and consider waving, but my feeling of self-preservation tells me not to embarrass myself even further, so I keep my hands down and my heart in my throat.

"Yes?"

"So it's 'yes' now? What happened with 'hey, Finn, please love me! I'll suck you balls!'?" That Puck boy says and the three of them cackle gleefully, my face going red.

"I never said any of that-" I try to explain myself, but it's pointless.

"Come on, Robin, you saying you wouldn't give your own _boyfriend_ a proper head? That's disappointing." Finn shakes his head with mock-disapproval, emphasizing the word boyfriend with a tone of sarcasm.

The pain in my chest is so suffocating that I only manage a weak 'my name is not Robin' before running away, my eyes blurry and my knees threatening to give in. As soon as I'm out of their sight, I sit on an empty corner and let the tears fall free. I lose track of how long I've been sitting here, just crying and nursing my broken heart.

"Rachel?"

My head snaps up and I'm faced with that pretty cast of blonde hair again, this time looking down on me.

"Gosh, are you following me?" I roughly wipe the tears away and will my chest to stop heaving with sobs.

"I was just passing by, sorry. Finn again?" She holds a hand out for me, which I politely take out of the good education my parents gave me only.

"Why are you asking? Plotting some kind of prank on me? Gonna make me look like a fool in front of the entire school? Because I'd rather be spared from that, I'm not in a slightly good mood and-"

"Rachel. You talk too much." She smiles at me kindly, and that unsettling feeling is back. She isn't supposed to smile at me like that, I'm not one of her popular friends about whom she truly cares. I'm just a loser that's obsessed with her quarterback ex-boyfriend and- oh God. She is really plotting something, maybe planning to teach me a lesson for having the audacity of going out with her ex. Or maybe she already got what she wanted, hence the way Finn's acting around me after he asked me to date him. It appears that she's not yet satisfied, tho, or she wouldn't be trying to befriend me. I just hope that whatever she's making up, it'll be clean and quick. I don't have much of a choice, anyway. She's the queen bee in this school, there's no escaping from it. Aaand I realize that I may have been staring at her for too long, if the frown that's forming in her face is anything to go by. Get a grip, Rachel, you're supposed to be completely clueless about her evil plan. Just go with it and it'll be over soon.

"Are you ok?" She asks, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just… thinking about homework and other boring stuff." I mentally kick myself for this dumb excuse. Really, homework? You can do better, Rachel.

"You're an interesting person." She says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, startled for the fact that she actually believed that stupid excuse and because she just kind of complimented me. I mean, 'interesting' is normally a compliment, right? But coming from her… I'm not so sure anymore.

"You're whether talking too much or thinking too much. Don't you ever take a break?" She asks amusedly.

I don't know what to answer to that, really. She barely knows me! How can she assume something like that? I give her a small smile, that I hope looks playful, and shrug nonchalantly. Better keep myself in safe ground. The least she gets to know about me, the least she'll have to use against me later.

She sobers up. "You're going home?"

"Yeah." I start gathering my stuff from the floor, feeling her eyes burning on my back.

"Do you want a ride?"

I freeze in the the middle of hanging my schoolbag on my shoulder. Oh my, what now? Should I take it? What if she drives me to a deserted part of town and hands me to some kind of serial killer? Would that be her plan? Or maybe she could do it herself, although I doubt she'll want to ruin her perfectly manicured nails and get her hands dirty with _my _blood-

"There you go, overthinking again." She said impatiently, but had an amused expression on her face. "It's a simple question, Rachel. Yes or no."

"Yes, I do." I blurt out before thinking about it. I feel my face heating, and oh my, could I be more stupid?

Her smile gets bigger. "Good. Shall we go?"

"OK."

* * *

The inside of her car smells like lavender and strawberry lipstick. I sit there, staring outside the window and waiting for her to start the car. A few moments later and we're off school grounds and into the streets. A thought occurs to me and I can't help but ask.

"Quinn." I say suddenly, biting my lip. She looks at me from the corner of her eyes, curious. "Are you doing this out of pity?"

"Pity?" She looks genuinely puzzled.

"Yeah, I mean, being nice to me and all. You shouldn't, if that's what it's all about. People get dumped all the time-" Although with a little more tact, I think "-and Finn is right, who would want to date a girl like me, so stupid and hopeless and-"

The car swerves suddenly, and Quinn's grip on the steering wheel is so strong that her knuckles are white.

"Rachel." She says sternly. "I'm not pitying you. But not a person deserves to be treated the way Finn treated you, alright?"

"So if it's not out of pity, then what is this about?"

She doesn't answer, pointedly looking at the asphalt before them. Oh, no way. If she thinks she's gonna get away with it, she better learn that I'm not one to give up that easy.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"Nothing, ok?" She blurts out. "It's nothing."

"How come you don't have an answer to that?" I say, feeling a rush of words start to come out. "You've never even looked at me before, and all of a sudden you know my name and comfort me when I'm crying and you're offering me rides? When did you-"

"Rachel." She cuts me off abruptly. "We're here."

I look outside the window and yep, there's my house. How come we got here so fast?

I sigh, resigned. "Thanks for the ride." I look at her pointedly. "But you still owe me an explanation."

"Does that mean we'll be talking tomorrow?" She grins widely.

"Yes, it does." I answer, a little put off by how happy she seems to take my words.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." She says gleefully as I close the passenger door.

"See ya." She takes off as I wave at her quickly, still weirded out by her rather… joyful reactions. Seriously, could this day get any weirder?


End file.
